


Вотум доверия

by monpansie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monpansie/pseuds/monpansie
Summary: Хоук и Варрик - друзья.Или - дружба - это... это что?Впрочем, саммари никогда не совпадает с содержанием рассказа, так что - неважно.P.S. Надеюсь, вас не пугает слово "жопа"? Оно один раз встречается - в единственном числе, в предложном падеже.





	

... - Вся эта затея с Фенрисом - твоя ошибка, Хоук. Не нужно было этого делать.  
\- Хорошо, что ты мне это говоришь, Варрик.  
Хоук была той, кому можно сказать все, что думаешь, и получить за это благодарность.  
\- Я тебя и раньше предупреждал.  
\- Любопытство сгубило кошку, Варрик.  
\- Ну и…  
\- Ну и… - Хоук допивает свое вино, – Я не доверяю ему. Он ужасный тип, и я зря с ним связалась. О чем еще говорить?  
\- Ты в полной жопе, моя девочка.  
Хоук усмехается.  
\- Вот оно хорошее воспитание. Любуюсь.  
Я пожимаю плечами:  
– Обращайся.  
\- Если бы я не была на его стороне, он был бы моим врагом. Легко и просто. Это я точно знаю. Отличный расклад, а! В момент, когда ты ложишься в постель с тевинтерским эльфом, должен громко и неожиданно зазвучать колокол – баммм! баммм! – колокол звучит еще какое-то время, это доставляет Хоук удовольствие – изображать колокол. – Ну, или землетрясение, – она потрясает руками. - Что-то, что должно до смерти напугать… не знаю… как-то отвлечь от этого идиотского поступка. Но что было, то было. В жизни совершаешь много ошибок, Варрик, это нормально. Просто не значит, что потом об этом не жалеешь.  
\- То есть ты пожалела?  
\- Сто раз, Варрик. Или сто двадцать.  
\- Ну, хоть секс то с ним был… что-то? Выдающееся?  
\- Секс… Да ничего такого, что я не могла бы получить, если бы легла в постель с кем-нибудь другим. Хотя у него было там что-то… выдающееся, – она все же не может удержаться. - А вообще, если рассудить – то лучшим моим любовником был бы ты.  
\- Ну, тут и спорить не о чем. Вот тут я согласен.  
Хоук смеется.  
\- Но постель только испортит нашу дружбу, да, Варрик?  
\- Нашу дружбу, Хоук, скажу я тебе, уже ничем не испортишь. Ничем и никогда.  
\- То есть ты бы переспал со мной?  
\- Да уж не отказался бы, моя девочка. Ты красотка. Но я же занят. Ты же знаешь.  
Хоук улыбается.  
\- Меня только что отверг гном-наземник. Жизнь – дерьмо, – и она опять радостно смеется.  
Ей очень идет смех.

Она была очень миловидная, очень хорошенькая, но лучше всей ее миловидности была ее решительность.  
\- Пойдем? – Пойдем.– И в этом почти вся Хоук.  
А вся Хоук – прибавляем к предыдущему ее язвительность.

Ее сексуальные увлечения и приключения, возможно, и были легкомысленными – хоть и не мне это говорить, но – «ты знаешь, Варрик, я как подумаю, что вот брошу это, всю эту дурацкую тупую вольную жизнь, все вот это вот, заведу семью – и наверное, сразу помру».  
\- Нет, Варрик. И представить не могу. Это не мое. А ты, Варрик?  
\- Я-то, может, и завел бы, - говорю я, - но дело в том, что собственно семью уже завели, а меня в семью не взяли. Так что тут мы с тобой в одной лодке. Свободные, независимые, непобедимые и гордые.  
Она понимающе кивает и треплет меня по щеке.  
\- Ты такая милашка, Варрик.  
\- Да уж, – говорю я. – У тебя такие ладошки теплые. Кстати, я ужасно сексуален, напоминаю – моя волосатая грудь тому подтверждение.  
\- Красавчик, – Хоук явно любуется мной. – Ну… у меня грудь не волосатая.  
Я делаю предостерегающий жест.  
\- Хоук, не начинай.  
\- Нет? – она тянется к вороту рубашки.  
\- Избави меня Андрасте, – говорю я. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я возбудился?  
\- Еще не решила, – говорит Хоук.  
Конечно, я считаю, что это разговоры на грани, но я верю в Хоук. И в себя. Да. В себя я тоже верю.  
Но возбуждение такая вещь, дорогие мои...  
\- Хочешь поговорить про Фенриса? – спрашиваю я. – А еще вина? Обещаю спуститься и вырвать у трактирщика самую лучшую бутылку. Мы же еще не расходимся?  
\- Вина хочу. Иди и вырви. А насчет Фенриса… Иногда мне хочется, чтобы он заразился скверной, но не умер, а стал Серым Стражем и ушел, влекомый Зовом, – она пафосно жестикулирует и добавляет в голос торжественность, - на Глубинные тропы убивать порождений тьмы и... и так далее. И совесть моя чиста, и он свалил с моих глаз долой.  
Разумно.  
\- Откровенно, – говорю я. – И да, это бы решило массу проблем.  
\- И да, я не хочу расходиться. Мне нравится болтать с тобой. Может, мне остаться ночевать у тебя?  
\- Хочешь под толстый гномий бок, чтобы я гладил тебя по головке и утешал? Говорил нежности? У меня одна кровать, не забывай.  
\- Ну, это же не страшно. Если только твоя девушка не решит прийти и устроить со мной битву в грязи. Мы спали в одной палатке, Варрик. Вернее, ты спал и храпел. А я всю ночь тебя пихала… в толстый гномий бок.  
\- Я и сегодня обещаю храпеть так же ответственно. Если ты останешься. Зато я не заматываюсь в одеяло как в кокон.  
\- Ну, одеяло… это была просто месть за твой храп.  
\- Вовсе нет. Это был неприкрытый эгоизм!  
\- Прикрытый, Варрик, прикрытый. Прикрытый одеялом.

***

Хоук в длинной белой рубашке, под рубашкой наверняка ничего нет. Она бы и рубашку сняла, но приличия же! Видимо именно они ее сдерживают, да.  
\- Я достал запасное одеяло, – предупредительно говорю я.  
\- Мне будет еще теплей, – улыбается Хоук.  
Она залезает в мою кровать и устраивается поудобней. Ну... я ложусь рядом.  
Почти голая Хоук лежит рядом со мной - она явно рада остаться ночевать в доме своего друга гнома Варрика, вот так вот. Точка в конце предложения. Эльф Фенрис должен сам уйти на Глубинные тропы.  
Хм… здорово.  
\- Вот бы было здорово, Варрик, если бы мы с тобой поженились. Вот было бы глупо. Вот было бы приключение, – говорит она.  
Я догадываюсь, что она улыбается.  
\- Да уж, глупее некуда, – я глажу ее по голове, – Это, конечно, потрясло бы все основы всех государств. Иные бы и порушило. Навсегда. Ушли бы в небытие. Но мы бы, наверное, бегали бы по своим любовникам, а, Хоук?  
\- Нет, – говорит Хоук сонным голосом. - Тебе бы я не изменяла.  
\- Это хорошо, – говорю я и целую ее в лоб.  
Но она уже спит.


End file.
